


My Girl

by Holdt



Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Closed Captioned, Codependency, F/M, Fanvids, Subtitles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: Betcha bet she knows her worth. That's my girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no one to blame for this but myself. Why do I love Harley so much, I can't say. She's a survivor of the highest caliber, if nothing else. Luckily, comic canon and DCU show that she is/became so much more. Did I do her justice, I don't know, but I can say that I tried.
> 
> *5/3/2018 - Closed Captioned

 [](http://bit.ly/2h3FfRc)

 

Character Study: _Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn_

Warnings: _flashes, sassy tunes, wholsesale mayhem, Mr.J, canon-typical violence, Mr.J, codependent enablers like "Whoa.", fucked up agency_

_Music by Fifth Harmony_

 

  


[My Girl](https://vimeo.com/255939287) from [Holdt](https://vimeo.com/holdtvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**_For Fun, Not Profit_ **

password: trash

**[Streaming Here @ my Personal Site](http://bit.ly/2h3FfRc) **

**Author's Note:**

> To the question: Why is J in it so much? 
> 
> ...Because this is Harley's PoV.


End file.
